Karaoke Kiss
by Crystal Remnant
Summary: After the 'defeat' of Black Ghost everyone goes out to celebrate at a local bar. Who knew Karaoke could have such an effect on two people? [oneshot]


**A/N:**

**Thank you to Mika and Sadie for letting me have this idea!**

Okay…basically they came up with it but then cogs started turning in my head…and…well...presto here it is! Don't like, don't read…

Need I say much more? Oh yes…the disclaimer…

I do not own any part of cyborg 009 or its contents.

* * *

"Cheers!" 

The glass mugs collided above the table with the golden liquid spilling out. The people holding them didn't care. They were either drunk, or too happy. Five out of the nine people, cyborgs, sculled their drinks and slammed the mugs down on the table.

"Another round anyone?" the bald British man asked.

"Aye!" Albert yelled while a few others cheered.

The club they were at was to celebrate Black Ghost's 'defeat'. The bar was famous for Karaoke and you could buy a video of yourself singing for the small price of $4.95.

Dr. Gilmore sighed. He was the designated…person to make sure they didn't do anything stupid, which Albert had pointed out before any of them got blind would be pointless. 005 also joined in watching in comrades become utterly pissed.

"YEAH!" A teenager jumped out onto the stage, scaring the daylights out of nearly everyone in the bar. She looked about fifteen; her shoulder-length layered light brown hair and twinkling blue-green-gray eyes did that much. A mike was clenched in her hand and she waved the other enthusiastically. She jumped and pranced and danced about in a pair of jeans and a black top with sparkles all over it. And of course, let's not leave out details. Her earrings were hoops, and each of the three got larger as they were set in their holes. And just to make herself look crazier…neon orange sandals.

The crowd cheered louder.

Around the table, 002 to 009 sat and stared. 002, 007, 008 and 009 were too drunk to care. 003, 006 and 004 had just enough to take the edge off the world.

"That's right, everyone! The stars are out there, you're in here, and so am I!" She said, continuing to jump. "But tonight…it's special. TONIGHT IS COUPLE'S NIGHT!"

A few wolf whistles could be heard from the audience along with clapping and cheering. Francoise tapped Joe on the shoulder and whispered something in his ear making him snigger. "Alright," he replied.

"So do we have any volunteers?" Another teen cried, bounding from behind the curtain. Her dark brown hair flew behind her and the lights caught her blue eyes. Her dress was exactly the same as the other girl, except her sandals were day-glow pink. "COME **ON! **It's fun!"

Francoise stuck her hand up in the air "US!" she shouted grabbing Joe's hand. The small group looked at them. Joe raised and eyebrow and before he could say anything Francoise had dragged him up to the stage.

"Uh…" 004 tried to paste a smile on his face, but he was more concerned that his teammates would embarrass themselves.

"You seem pretty hyped up!" The first one said. "Give us your names!"

"Well I'm Francoise and this is Joe," she said tugging on his sleeve.

The woman laughed seeing just how drunk they were. "I'm Sadie, and she's Mika!"

"Man, you're hot." Mika commented, giggling insanely. "You two look like you're newlyweds…"

"And you _must _be a couple, 'cause you're so cuteness together!" Sadie finished.

"Nope," Joe replied quickly.

"Spoil-sport." Mika stuck out her tongue to him, then seized his arm and raised it. "Sadie and Mika present to you: Joe and Francoise singing Hikari and Simple and Clean coupled together!"

"Enjoy it while you can, because it won't be couples' night forever!" Sadie said, and then ran off the stage with Mika in tow.

"Oh yeah. Joe, your screen is on the left. Francoise, yours is the right. Good luck!" Mika sang, then disappeared.

The crowd cheered and wolf whistled while Sadie set them up. The cyborgs that weren't drunk, which were only two and Dr. Gilmore watched intently. The music started up and Joe looked down at the screen while Francoise smiled and waved into the crowd. A bemused smile pasted itself onto 002's face.

This would be interesting…

Francoise had the English:

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

They were surprised. For being drunk she didn't sound half bad…then it was 009's turn…

Donna tokidatte  
Tada hitoride  
Unmei wasurete  
Ikitekitanoni  
Totsuzen no hikari no naka megasameru  
Mayonakani

He wasn't great but he wasn't bad either…something they'd remember though. While he sang in Japanese, she sung the English lyrics. "They're not as bad as I thought they would be," 004 said tapping his foot along with the song.

And finally, the last verse came along. 002 and 007 watched intently at this point, hoping to prove one another wrong.

Francoise:

Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before

Joe:

Motto hanasou yo  
Mokuzen no ashita no koto mo  
TEREBI kesshite  
Watashi no kotoba dake wo mite ite yo

The song soon came to an end and both Joe and Francoise smiled as the crowd cheered. Not from the fact that they sounded excellent (Which they didn't) but the fact that they'd gotten so drunk they could sing without caring.

"Yo! Dude! Kiss her!" someone shouted from the audience. 009 shrugged, with all self control out the window and discarded the mike to the ground. He walked the small distance and tapped the blonde on the shoulder.

She turned around only to be brought into a deep kiss. The crowd cheered so loudly it could be heard from outside.

Dropping the mike in her hand, she was surprised. Stunned for a moment, Francoise soon gave in and pulled him by the collar of his shirt and visibly deepened the kiss.

"YEAH!" wolf whistles exploded from the group in front of the stage.

Back at the table, 004 had forgotten how to keep his mouth closed along with the rest of the group.

"Uh…"

"I knew it! Pay up!" 002 yelled holding out his hand to 007. The British ex-actor mumbled under his breath and handed the American a 50.

"Not a couple huh? Give it up for Francoise and Joe everyone!" Sadie shouted into the mike. They separated a moment later both panting heavily while the crowd continued to cheer.

"Anyone else up for the challenge?" Mika chirped, dancing around once more.

"…"

"Finally!"

"Took 'em long enough…"

"About time!"

"Dr. Gilmore?"

"I knew this would happen…"

"Well, no one tease them!"

"We won't…" they all chimed.

* * *

Well that's it for now! 

Hopefully I can write some more on my other stories, but I leave for my dad's place tomorrow…fun-fun-fun…

-Headdesk-

So until next we meet fellow capitanos…

-Crystal Remnant


End file.
